Digimon: The Secret Revealed
by Li Clark
Summary: Gatomon has been keeping a secret form someone and it's about to burst.


Digimon: The Secret Revealed

It's been two years since, TK and Kari got married. Angewomon returned from the digital world with her son Michael. But it wasn't over; it was just beginning.

"Surprise! I made it myself." Said twelve-year-old Michael; he had just made a beautiful birthday cake for his mother Anna.

"Honey it's beautiful. Thank you." She said pulling her son into a big hug.

"Here Anna, this is form TK, myself, and Patamon." Kari said smiling at her husband. When the party was and everyone was cleaning up, Michael asked his mother a question.

"Mom can I go to aunt Kari and uncle TK's house please!"

"I don't know only if they say it's alright." She said turning to look at them.

"It's alright with us, we know the rules, and I also have something too tell you." Kari said leaning in closer to Anna. As Kari told Anna what she had on her mind, TK and Michael were already headed out the door when Michael had too go back and get something. When they all got home they were in for a big surprise. The entire house was trashed, and standing in the middle of the room was the same two Digimon that had attacked Angewomon three years later. As they lunged for them Michael started to glow. Out of his pocket came the Digivice he received when he was nine years old. And as he was glowing he transformed into Cherubmon and then digivolved into Archangemon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a deep and powerful voice.

"It's good to see you again." They said in a menacing voice.

"HELLS BLAST!" They yelled pointing there hands right at TK and Kari, before it could even get close to them Archangemon got in front of it.

"ANGELS SHIELD!" He yelled, holding out his hands. When the Digimon saw this they vanished. When they had gone, Michael changed back and collapsed in his Aunt's arms. When he awoke he was on the couch, looking around he saw his Aunt standing over the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Hey look who finally woke up." TK said ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Are you hungry Michael?" Kari asked smiling, since she knew what he was going to say.

"Yes I am, thank you." He said after a short pause getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"Michael what's wrong?" Kari asked putting down her spatula, and looking at him with a look of concern on her face.

"Mm? Oh it's probably nothing." He said his attention elsewhere. Meanwhile Anna was having problems of her own.

'Oh what's happing to me?' She thought too herself as she felt another stab of pain shoot across her side. Going to her computer she called up Genii to see if he knew what was going on.

"Genii I need your help, I- ung!" she said as she sank to the floor. When she came about she was no longer Anna, but once again Gatomon, and standing over her was Wizardmon!

"Are you alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"Bu- but your dead, how can you be here?" She asked in confusion.

"Calm down, relax and I'll tell you everything." He said helping her up. So for the next two hours he told her everything, from when he got killed to the present day.

"I- I don't know what to say, it's so good to see you again." She said starting to purr.

"It's good to see you too, I've really missed you." He said pulling her into a hug that seemed to last forever. When they broke apart, Gatomon looked up at Wizardmon, and before she even realized what was going on he bent down and kissed her.

(Over At TK and Kari's house)

"Aunt Kari is everything alright?" Michael asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine Michael, I'm just tired." She said, her dark-red eyes turning even darker. Just as TK came in the room Kari started to glow!

"Honey you alright?" TK asked his wife, all the color draining from his face. Suddenly with out any warning, she fainted!

(ELSEWHERE)

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TRANSFORMED? WELL NO MATTER, SOONER OR LATER WE'LL FIND HER AGAIN, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT WON'T BE HIDDEN FOR LONG. ONCE WE FIND THE ANGEL OF LIGHT THEN WE'LL FIND THE ANGEL OF PEACE."

(TK and Kari's house)

"Wow are you sure, I know we've been friends for quite some time now, and I'm- oh who am I kidding yes, yes I will." Over the next few hours Gatomon and Wizardmon, got even closer then ever before.

"Wizardmon I have something to tell you, I have a child his name is Michael, and –"

"Mom, mom are you home? Aunt Kari is here with me."

"Send her in here Michael." She said throwing her voice to sound like her ultimate level self. When Kari got to the room she stopped in surprise.

"What happened, are you okay?" Kari asked, not even noticing Wizardmon.

"I don't know, I just remember fainting and waking up as Gatomon, with Wizardmon standing over me." She said starting to tremble.

"Gatomon are you okay?" Kari asked her old friend.

"No I'm not okay, I don't want Michael to see me like this." She said starting to cry. Just then Michael came in the room; when he saw Kari, Wizardmon, and Gatomon, he stopped short.

"Aunt Kari what's going on?" He asked, in a confused voice. As Kari and Gatomon told him how they came from the digital world, he gained a newer appreciation of his mother. Just then there was a sound from the kitchen going out there to check they found the same 'Digimon' that attacked them before, just then Michael's Digivice started to glow.

"Wizardmon Digivolve to… Sorcerermon."

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon."

"Cherubmon Digivolve to…Archangemon."

"Lunar Blast!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Angel's Glory!" All three yelled at the same time, all three blast's hit dead on target.

"You may have defeated us but our master will destroy you all!" One of them shouted as they exploded in a shower of data.

"What did they mean, our master will destroy you all." Michael asked as he changed back into his human form.

"I'm not sure, but we now have to be extra careful." Kari said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Wizardmon you Digivolved! But how?" Gatomon asked looking at Michael. Then she got her answer; it was Michael's Digivice. They could both Digivolve, now.

"Mom, I just have one question left now, how am I able to Digivolve?" Michael asked in a confused voice. As soon as the kitchen was fixed up again, Gatomon started to tell her son about how he was part Digimon.

"I think I'm beginning to understand, but if I'm part Digimon how come, Wizardmon Digivolved when I did?" He asked, his aunt.

"I think that he's your partner, you see every Digidestined has a single partner and I think that Wizardmon is yours."

"That's cool, I'll be back soon." Michael said going into his bedroom. Over the next few weeks Gatomon, Michael and Wizardmon started to train in case of another attack.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Angel's Shield!"

"That was pretty good, now try this."

"Angels Harp!"

"Glorious Snow!"

"Heavenly Burst!"

"Good, very good, I think that we've done enough for today." Angewomon said De-digivolving. The next day as Michael and Kari were going to town, something dropped out of the sky. As they got closer Kari noticed that it looked like a digi-egg.

"Michael, be careful!" Kari shouted as he ran up to it. But before he even got to the egg, it hatched and out came Skullmon. Then out of the sky came Angemon and Angewomon. Kari knew almost instantly that this was a level ultimate or higher, before they even attacked it.

"Hand of Faith!" Yelled Angemon.

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled Angewomon. They didn't even leave a scratch on him. Just then something even worse appeared. It was Malomyotismon! He was back with a vengeance.

"Sorry were late." Said a voice from behind them. Turning around Kari saw the entire gang.

"What's he doing here? I thought we destroyed him years ago." Tai said through clenched teeth.

"Oh it's good to be back, well, well what do we have here? A new Digidestined, how interesting." He said throwing his head back and laughing.

"You all had better Digivolve, now!" Tai and Davis said together.

"Biomon digivolve too… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve too… Garudamon!"

"Palmon digivolve too… Togamon! Togamon digivolve too… Lillymon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve too… Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve too… MetalGarrumon!"

"Wizardmon digivolve too… Sorcerermon!"

"Cherubmon digivolve too… Archangemon!"

"Angewomon digivolve too… Magnadramon!"

"Wargreymon… MetalGarrumon, D.N.A digivolve too… Omnimon!"

"Ankylomon… Angemon, D.N.A digivolve too… Shakkoumon!"

"Exveemon… Stingmon, D.N.A digivolve too… Paildramon!"

(Suffice it to say there's a lot more Digimon who digivolve, but it would take too long to name them all so I'll only name this many for now.)

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against me? This will be too easy."

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"ANGEL'S SHIELD!" Archangemon shouted, throwing out his hands to project a force field around everyone. The battle seemed to go on forever, until Myotismon seemed to swat them down like flies.

"HOLY FLAME!" Magnadramon shouted sending a bolt of fire straight at Myotismon.

"DEVILS BLAST!" He shouted just as the ball of fire hit him, shooting a ball of darkness right at Magnadramon. Her scream was unbearable, and as she fell, she changed back into Gatomon.

"Are you alright?" Kari asked, as she ran quickly to her friend's side.

"I'll be fine, I have to help them." She said struggling to stand. As Kari looked around and saw what was happening she started to glow.

"STOOOOOOOP!" She shouted. "I won't let you hurt them anymore. This ends now!"

"Kari." TK said, noticing the familiar light, which now engulfed his wife. Just then her Digivice started to glow.

"Gatomon warpdigivolve too… Howaitotoramon! The true angel of Light"

"I am Howaitotoramon, I am the guardian of all that is good, my strongest attack is called Heavens Zeal." She was beautiful; she looked was a white tigress, with gold platting on her chest and paws.

"It's over Myotismon! I won't let you hurt my family ever again!" Kari shouted, glowing even more, as she was glowing she herself started to change.

"I am Neesanlucemon! I am a servant of the heavens and the light! I fight for justice and honor! My most powerful attack is Angels scream."

"DARK WING!" Malomyotismon shouted.

"SNOW STORM!"

"HEAVENS ZEAL!"

"ANGELS SCREAM!"

"AARRRRGGGG. NO it's not my fault, I no, no AAAAGGGHHH!" He shouted, exploding into a shower of data never to bee seen again.

"Is he really gone?" Kari asked looking at the sky. As if giving her an answer the entire sky lit up like the forth of July.

"I think it's safe to say that he's gone for good." TK said going over to his wife. Over the next few days everyone focused on getting his or her strength back. After the battle Howaitotoramon dedigivolved all the way back to Salamon.

(Two weeks later)

"I'm glad that school's finally over, now we can just sit back and relax, and not have to worry any more." Michael said, stretching out on the couch.

"Not quite…" Gatomon said hopping on the couch. "We still have some training to do."

"Oh, mom!"

"Don't you 'oh mom' me, Malomyotismon may be gone but there's still an entire digital world left to explore, and I want you to be ready for it."

(Two months later)

"Wizardmon I have wonderful news, I'm pregnant!" Gatomon said, to her husband.

"Th-that's wonderful darling, but what are we going to tell Michael?" He asked his beautiful wife.

(In the kitchen)

"TK, I have something too tell you. I'm pregnant! TK what's wrong?" She asked as TK, got up form the table and went to the window.

"It's nothing honey, I'm glad really glad I- mmm."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, at least I don't think so." TK said sighing.

"TK." Kari said standing up.

"It's nothing, maybe I'm just being paranoid." TK giving his wife a kiss.

(TK and Kari's house)

Gatomon was sitting on the couch drifting off to sleep, her mind going back to when she a Salamon. _She was lying in a nursery; there was someone else there as well._

"_Come here my little kitten, come on Salamon." Cassandra said, said smiling._

"_Mamma." She said, nuzzling her, foster mother._

"_I love you Salamon, I'll never leave you remember that." She said as she began to fade._

"_Mamma, don't go mamma! MAMMA!"_

"Gatomon wake up, Gatomon are you all right?" Wizardmon asked her looking concerned.

"I'm fine, you worry too much Wizardmon." Gatomon said stretching. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kari said going over to the door. When she opened it, there stood Cassandra!

"May I help you?" asked Kari.

"I'm here to see Gatomon, may I come in?"

"Oh- uh of course. Right this way." She said leading Cassandra into the living room.

"I'll be right back." Kari said going into the guest bedroom.

"Gatomon theirs someone here to see you."

"Coming Kari, who is it?" She asked sleepily. When she got into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mamma?" She asked, in a small quite voice.

"Yes sweetie it's really me. I've really missed you, come here." She said getting down on her knees, smiling and crying at the same time. As Gatomon ran into her mother's arms she started to cry. Over the next few days, Cassandra and Gatomon caught up on lost years.

(Seven months later)

"TK, get over here!" Kari screamed at her husband.

"I'm right here honey, there's no need to yell." TK said, grabbing her hand.

"Gatomon, you're crushing my hand." Wizardmon said grunting, as she gripped his hand even tighter.

"SHUT UP! OR I'll USE YOU AS MY SCRATCHING POST!" She shouted at her husband. Half an hour later both babies were born.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were going to squeeze my hand off." Wizardmon said smiling, at his wife and child.

"That's not funny, but I'll let that one slide." She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

(Elsewhere)

"It's nearly time for my revenge. HA, HA, HA, HA!"

(TK and Kari's house)

"What's her name mom?" Michael asked looking at his little sister.

"Her name is Salomon. So far she seems to have the same powers as Gatomon and some of Wizardmon's." Izzy said from the computer.

"What's her name Aunt Kari?" Michael asked looking at his cousin.

"Her name is Layla." TK said coming from the kitchen. As the weeks went on everything seemed to be back to normal, which was fine, as far as the two families were concerned. But that all changed one day when Michael brought over a friend.

"Mom, mom I'm home." Michael said, coming in the door.

"Come on in Michael, I'm in the bedroom." Gatomon shouted. As Michael and his friend went into the room Michael mentally slapped himself.

"Mom?" Michael said, cautiously entering the room, his friend right behind him.

"Yes- Michael who is this?"

"It's good to see you again Gatomon."

"(Gasp) Ladydevimon! How did you get here?"

"More importantly what do your want?" Wizardmon asked from the doorway.

"You know what I want." She said grinning evilly at the Digimon family.

"Your insane!" Michael shouted, putting himself between his mother and Lady-Devimon.

"Insane am I? You have no idea what all I have gone through to get here." She said her eyes flashing. "Your mother is the reason as to why I'm stuck here!" she said glaring in Gatomon's direction.

"Get out!" Gatomon growled.

"I'll leave for now, but rest assured you haven't seen the last of me!" She said vanishing with a wisp of black smoke.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know I-"

"It's all right honey, it wasn't your fault. She was just bound and determined to find us… both of us." Gatomon said sighing.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, your mother is right, for now we'll just have to be on our guard." Wizardmon said sighing.

The End?


End file.
